The End of the Beginning
by KellethMetheus
Summary: A post Moebius little vinaigrette for Sam and Jack that I found sitting around on my hard drive. Enjoy.


**The End of the Beginning**

Sam sat alone on Jack's dock outside his Minnesota cabin, and she'd never felt so happy. Feeling the sun on her face she wondered why hadn't she come out here sooner. Jack had invited her many times over the years, but she'd stubborn and turned down his invitations, not wanting to be tempted into doing something that the two of them might regret. But things had changed in the last few weeks, they had won the war, the Goa'uld were now powerless. They were in a new world; what did that mean for her?

Should she stay at the SGC or move on to other things? Area 51 had made her a very interesting offer but she wasn't sure leaving her friends and what about Jack? Leaning back in her chair she sighed. She always thought life would get easier as she got older.

'I hope you get what you want.' Pete's words ran through her mind over and over again and she wondered just what she did want?

Was it a white picket fence in the suburbs with 2.3 kids? Sam shook her head, she couldn't really see herself in that life, it was too- blah. But she knew that she didn't want to wake up alone any longer and the person she wanted beside her was Jack; the question was did he still want her. They did have a moment a few days ago when her father died, but he really said anything to her since.

Where did she and Jack stand after all this time. The Za'tarc incident was a long time ago, plus they both had moved on with other people. She had been with Pete, although that was now over and Jack had Kerry.

"Hey Carter are you going to stay there staring out at the water all night or are you going to come and eat?"

Sam sighed again she was hoping to have found some answers by now, but she was still confused and had no idea what to do.

"Carter! It's getting cold."

Sam got to her feet. "I'm coming, Sir."

Jack waggled his finger at her. "I told you Carter you're not supposed to call me Sir while we're here. So now you have to drink a beer." He held it out to her as she came up the steps.

With a smile Sam took the bottle. "Thank you, Si-"

Jack again. "Ack!"

Sam asking crossing the deck toward the picnic table and began lifting covers off the food wondering how they were going to eat all of this, even if Daniel and Teal'c were coming soon. "So what's for dinner?"

Jack waved his hand over the table."Well there is some meat, I know it looks a little black and then there is some salad stuff. Then there is this-." He lifted a covered dish. "Is for you."

Sam dropped her bottle and it hit the porch with a thud. She slowly crossed the porch and picked up the small box. With tentative fingers she touched the diamond ring as she met Jack's slightly worried gaze.

"You're serious?" Sam's voice was a whisper as her eyes filled with tears. Could it really be this easy. They get married and figure everything out later? It seemed so simple but it was moving forward and that was what she liked.

"As a heart attack. I want you to be my wife, I miss you." He waited for her to answer but when none came he went on stammering. "I figured with that tentative speech you tried to give me the day Jacob died and then when Kerry told me if regulations were the only thing keeping us apart I was an idiot. Well you know how I hate being one so I decided to do something about it, about us. I thought this might be something you wanted."

"I do, Jack I really do." Holding the ring box in one hand she cupped his cheek. "But how are we going to make this work; there are so many things and regulations. I know, I've been trying to figure it all out since dad died."

"As for how it's going to work we'll start with this." Jack lifted another cover to reveal a set of papers with an official looking seal. "All you need to do is sign them and you're off to Area 51. No longer will I be your CO. Would you like to use my pen?" Jack asked holding out a pen to Sam.

"Yes I would." Sam picked the papers and took the pen he offered and she signed her name holding the papers out to him.

"I'll take that as a yes."

First she slipped the ring on her finger and then Sam grabbed his face. "Jonathan James O'Neill, I love you and I have for a very long time. I just never expected you to make the first move. I've been sitting in that chair trying to figure out an opening and-"

Jack not wanting to wait any longer or let her gather steam, he kissed her long and deep just to shut her up.

Coming up for air, she smiled. "How soon can until the papers go through, so we can get married?"

Jack gave her a lazy smile of his own as his hand traveled up into her hair."I think I can have it all settled by Monday. I know a guy who would be willing to perform the ceremony right here if you like?"

"Hmm, what shall we do to celebrate?"

"Teal'c and Daniel won't be here for a couple of hours. That is if he doesn't get lost again." He looked at his watch. "Their flight from Chicago lands in about five minutes."

Sam linked her hand with his and her ring shown in the sunlight. "Follow me. After all we never did get to enjoy our last marriage."

Letting her lead him, Jack followed Sam into the cabin closing the door with a snap after all who was he to argue with a National Treasure.


End file.
